A device of this type is known from EP 0 282 645 A1. This previously known correction strip is bonded over its entire area to the upper side of the nail to be corrected, for which purpose it has to be bent following the outer contour of the nail. During this deflection, an elastic restoring force is produced, which acts, in particular, on the toenail edges and lifts them up. A similar device is described in DE 197 11 923 A1, the correction strips disclosed there do not consist of plastics material, but of a super-elastic material, such as, for example, a nickel-titanium alloy.
The disadvantage in these tested devices, which are very effective per se, is that the handling of the rapid adhesives requires a high degree of attention, as, because of their high adhesive force, there is a risk of the fingers of the person handling them sticking together or the adhesive causing damage elsewhere.
Devices made of metal are also already known from DE 10 2006 018 987 A1, for example, and have lateral hooks which in each case engage around and underneath a side edge of the nail to be corrected, an adjustable tensioning force then being applied by means of a type of tensioning screw. The disadvantage in these devices is that when they are worn in shoes, they are experienced as unpleasant and act in a very disruptive manner when pulling socks or stockings on and off. For this reason, devices of this type are often covered with a dressing or a plaster, in particular because of the comparatively voluminous clamping part unit, so the wearing comfort is further impaired, however. Moreover, the structure is relatively complicated, which also makes these known devices expensive.